It's Raining Today
by pas l'auteur
Summary: Rain is a weather that makes everything looks interesting. But, this isn't about rain. It's about him and her. It just happens to be raining today.


Disclaimer : I don't own Persona.

* * *

**It's Raining Today**

* * *

Rain poured hard so suddenly. He made a dash to Junes Food Court, making sure his uniform wasn't too soaked. The promised time was about an hour later. Coming early wasn't really intended. Basketball practice went faster than it should be. It's one of those times when there're only him and Kou attended for practice. Daisuke wasn't counted because he's not part of the club. Nevertheless, he decided to call Investigation Team members, asking them if they had time to train this afternoon.

He got positive replies.

A pair of gray eyes swept through the area. Junes Food Court usually crowded most of the time. Now, it's like he's in the middle of a concert. People were everywhere. He couldn't even see an empty table. Having this much of a crowd was much expected when he gave it a thought. They were selling some kind of new dish. Simply put, cheaper food.

After standing around with eyes prey upon their usual table, he leaned his back against the wall. It's tiring. The lift on his right kept allocating more people inside. It's been forty five minutes. The situation only made him harder to breathe.

Then the cellphone began to vibrate.

He silently took it out of his pocket, receiving the call. It was Yosuke. The orange haired boy said he couldn't make it. He looked troubled when asked why as he abruptly saying goodbye. No longer than a minute, he received a text message. It's from Chie, saying that she couldn't make it either. No reasons attached.

It kept happening, the cancellation. Kanji told him over the phone that his Ma got many orders from some rich kid. Rise said she forgot she already had a promise with her grandmother. Yukiko was too busy helping out at the Inn, texting that a group of preschooler came to visit the hot springs. Teddie was, well, he could see him in a bear suit, vaguely. The bear was flooded by the crowd. Only one person hadn't canceled the meeting, yet.

Shirogane Naoto.

He doubt the training would be any effective if there are only two of them. Also, it's only been some days since her recovery. They went on for training would only made her condition worse than she already was. She might trying to hide it, but he could tell. He occasionally saw her went in and out from the Infirmary. Moreover, her voice wasn't as masculine as it was when she disguised as a boy. It's a huskier. So, yes, he could tell that she's not all recovered from the TV World.

It probably the best if he called off the meeting for today.

The gray haired boy took a glance on his right. The lift sure is busy today. And so he decided to take the stairs. His cell vibrated as he descended. He glimpsed at the display before answering it.

It was from her,

Shirogane Naoto.

"Senpai?" the voice over the phone began. He barely heard it. There were more people talking in the background. "Where was we supposed to meet? Junes is more crowded than it should be."

As he thought, she's at the food court.

"I could see Teddie but, it seemed he's a little busy with the costumers." She continued.

"The meeting was canceled." He pointed out bluntly.

"I see. Then I'll be going home."

"Naoto?"

"Yes?"

"Can you find the fox there? I forgot about her."

"Oh… Sure, I can."

"Thanks. I'll be waiting at the lobby." With that, he hung up.

He brought the fox with him every time they were about to head to the TV World. Its useful herbs really helped them a lot. Some of his friends also used it as a mood booster. Petting it or simply playing with it when they're on break.

Shirogane Naoto however, didn't seem too fond of it. When observed intently, she often avoided any contact with it. Oddly enough, the fox also seemed to avoid her. So there's a win-win compromise.

He wondered if it's a good idea asking for her to fetch the fox.

Sooner than he thought, he sighted her. She nonchalantly stepping down the stairs with a brown fox warped around her arms. He had no idea why, but it made him smile a little.

His gray eyes met her dark blue pairs, then drifted toward the fox. It started yipping, forcing itself out of her embrace. It then moved closer around him. He patted it in the head before it left Junes.

"Did she bite?" He said the first time she stood beside him.

"No," she chuckled softly, adjusting her blue cap, "surprisingly no."

"She bit Yosuke when he tried to hold her the way you did."

"I suppose she has a good judgment."

"I guess." He put his hand inside his pocket, relaxing his stance, "You hungry?"

"I am, actually."

"The Aiya's special?"

He watched her giggled, "After you."

It's still raining. He didn't bring an umbrella. She brought an umbrella. The only logical to share it. She seemed troubled to do so as she occasionally moved away from him. He had to take her by the shoulder or moving closer to her, keeping her of the rain. Despite his effort, she stubbornly moved away again. Ultimately, he moved the umbrella to her side, exposing his left shoulder to the rain.

Naoto was keeping her head down all the time. Maybe because she didn't feel well in the beginning. Guess that healthy laugh she made was just for show after all.

"Feeling sick?"

She looked up abruptly, almost made her cap flew. "N-No, I'm fine."

"But your face was all red. Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sure." She threw her face away from him as his hand was about to touch her forehead. "L-Let's keep walking! I-I'm sure we don't want it to sold out before we get there!"

"Ah, right."

They walked in silence.

Naoto exhaled her breath. She seemed relieved they arrived in Aiya's. He was too actually, relieved this place was rather empty. His eyes darted to the empty seat by the counter. He occupied it in seconds. He glanced back to see her still standing by the entrance. Her face was still flustered and she looked as if she was gathering courage or some sort.

"Hey," He began as she sat on his left, "You're weird today."

"I-I think so myself…"

He almost didn't hear that.

"Um… I'm sorry about your uniform."

"Oh, don't mind it." She still didn't look at in the eyes as she spoke.

Aiya's Special was something that couldn't be taking lightly. Finishing it was harder than beating Yosuke's Disco Frog single handed. It even harder trashing Naoto's Cyborg with all Investigation Team Combined. Seta Souji didn't want to admit it, but he'd never once conquered the mighty Aiya's Special. Oddly, they made this food merely in minutes.

"It's our third time coming here…" Naoto mentioned. Despite her petite figure, Naoto could eat like Chie if she desired to. He had confirmed it the first time he invited here. They were quite different in manners.

Chie was eating vigorously, while Naoto cautiously picked the food. He had no idea about her method, but he admitted it was more effective than Chie's barbaric way. Particularly, in taking this challenge.

"Want to bet?"

Naoto adjusted her cap up, made his eyes fixed at hers. "A bet?"

Nodded, he continued, "It's the third time."

"I don't see any connection between a bet and third time."

"Yeah, me neither."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Still… want to bet?"

"You are hard to read, senpai…" He heard her mutter, "Alright, let's make a bet then."

"Whoever gets less, uh… food- on the bowl, will have to grant one wish for the victor."

"That's… a little inconvenience for me."

"I was always thought you would never run from challenge." That seemed to be the switch. She began smiling in a sinister kind of way. He had no idea why, but he did the same. Mocking her.

"Very well, senpai. I accept your challenge."

His smile had turned into a grin.

In the end he lost.

He forgot he had some snacks before Basketball practice. He didn't drink anything after that. His mind interpreted hunger while he was actually just thirsty.

"So," She beamed, "I'll gladly take that one wish."

"Evidently so." Strangely, he's glad she won. "What do you wish, Naoto?"

She crossed her legs, holding her chin in the process. That pose was something he familiar with. Thinking. She was thinking. And a long one that was. She occasionally looked straight into his eyes before it darted elsewhere. Her face became redder and redder as the time passed.

He couldn't help but wonder what she was actually thinking.

"I want…"

He finally heard her spoke, only to trail off. "I want…?" He repeated, hoping that would help her. She then looked at him in the eye. That seemed forced as her pupils were actually quivered.

"I want us to be even."

Now's his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I mean. You saved me from myself, my shadow."

"I wasn't alone."

"I understand however," Her dark blue eyes were steady, "you were the first one to save everyone. That's something I- no, we could never repay." then she chuckled softly, "If wasn't for this wish that is."

"Well, okay then. We're even."

"Thank you, senpai." Her smile looked brighter than usual.

"I was expecting something more though…"

"Such as…?"

"You wishing for a pony, becoming a mermaid, or…" He trailed off when he heard her burst into laugh.

She looked lively.

It made him smiling.


End file.
